griever ring
by punkista
Summary: this ring made it all hppened


CHAPTER 1: the president's daughter  
  
{11:35 pm; hall}  
  
SQUALL; 'For once I never realized how this feelings inside me works. I mean how does love work? Does it hurt? People cry because they're in love? Why is this... "Love" necessary?'  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: [attention please. All seeD members please report to the infirmary right away. I repeat, all seeD members, please report to the infirmary right away.]  
  
'Tch, whatever. I've got a lot of things to priorities than these stupid things.' Squall stands up and heads to the infirmary.  
  
Head master Cid is talking to Quistis and Dr. Kadowaki and enters all seeD members which includes Squall, Selfie, Irvine and Zell. "Al-riiight! Another mission! I'm starting to get bored with all my hotdogs in the cafeteria..." zell exclaimed together with a big yawn. "seeD members..." introducted by Dr. Kadowaki. "you're goin to the president's house." "That's it? That's the mission?" "no silly! You're going to guard the president's daughter" "still, that's it?" "what?" Zell and Quistis argued while others just stared and listened and Cid butted in. "OK... I'll explain it to you very clearly. Galbaldian soldiers are planning to attack their residence and kidnap Rinoa..." "Rinoa? Sounds sexy and pretty!" said Irvine with his grim smile showed up. "...and it'll be exactly on new year's eve. I'll set up a meeting and polish the whole plan before we go onto that mission before you walk to the president's house. As for now prepare yourselves. I'll be 1 week before new year. Dismissed." All of the seeD members turn to their backs and walked away. "I can't believe that new year day wont be fun after all." said Selfie with a long face.  
  
SQUALL; 'sigh. President's daughter. Rinoa? Hmm... never heard of her. Maybe she doesn't show her self too much to the public.' "??"  
  
"Earth to squall! You're daydreaming again geez, you're not always with us squall! Remember, you gotta stay focused! Mission coming up ahead! ...?? (sniff, sniff) whoa! Newly cooked hotdogs! Smells good to me! I gotta have one of those! Well, gotta go guys! Later!" Zell quickly ran to the cafeteria to get Mrs. Pots' hotdogs. "well, I'm goin to. See ya!" "hey sefie wait up I'm comin with ya!" "come on irvie I'm gonna miss watching clamp school!... bye squall!"  
  
{1:02 am; squall's room}  
  
SQUALL; 'I haven't talked to anyone before about this feelings I got. Do I feel anything? Damn it! I am I getting so stupid these days? I'm losing it am I? arghh! Stop it squall! .................. I'm alone. I'm all alone. Will someone care for me? Even if I'm like this? Tch I'm nothing. No one will even try to understand me. I don't trust anyone. And I'll never trust anyone coz I'm alone. What am I thinking? I am not talking to anyone. I'll never live my life for it. Maybe, I must live. For someone.'  
  
{4:00 pm; lunatic Pandora shopping mall}  
  
SQUALL; 'hmmm... I'll be needing paint, paint brushes, crystal papers... what the...?! Why does selfie want all this? I'm a busy person. I shouldn't waste my time here. Dammit! Guess I have no choice then.' "yo squall!!!" squall looked around and saw Irvine waving at him coming forward towards him. "*catching his breath* what are you doin in here? I never saw you here at the mall!" 'I really don't know either.' "so squall. Since I'm here too. Mind if I join you? Chicks here are pretty lousy today." "What ever." "alright"  
  
{Convenient store}  
  
Irvine put down his two hands and put in his pocket. "alright. here we are... Here let me buy it for you. It's a favor from selfie right? Just tell her I bought it for her." Irvine took the list and went inside. Squall is still outside the convenient store. He turns around and saw a strange looking person (which he couldn't identify what gender is it) looking at the merchandises of rings in a shop near squall's position. 'odd looking person.' He thought. He tried to reach that person but at the time that he's going to tap its shoulders, Irvine shouted, "oi, squall! I'm done lets get back now!" the stranger heard what Irvine just shouted and got distracted. 'squall.' That stranger was amused on squall's griever ring. Squall followed Irvine after he was called out. And at the last look on the stranger it was gone.  
  
{balamb garden}  
  
"Here you go selfie! I bought it for you! I got you need." Irvine presented the groceries. "thanks Irvine...you're kind..." smiled selfie. "well, a real man never lets his woman down!" 'tch...............????!!!!' squall tapped all his pockets then again to his fingers. "what's wrong squall? "my ring. Its gone." "what? Maybe you just drop it some where. Try tracking your last paths." Selfie said with concern. 'damn! I have no time to find my ring!' squall walked out. "what is he so upset about? It's just a ring!" "maybe its a family treasure"  
  
-==sorry this chapter is quite short coz it just serves as an introduction... anyway, do you think I should continue this fan fic story? Write reviews ok? Arigato!==-  
  
CHAPTER 2; I can do this with you  
  
{22:30 pm (new years eve); Cid's office}  
  
CID; "now we prepare. We're going to the presidential palace. Here's the plan. There will be two parties; the first party will be squall, Irvine and trepe; party A. next party; zell and selfie; party B. party A will be on stand by for the soldiers. Party B will guard Rinoa. The guards are sometimes tricky and might sneak in to the house. The soldiers are still attacking even though they got rinoa. Why? Because they know that the seeD will come after. And the party B will fight and find out the purpose of their plan. Understood? Now the bus will take you there. Good luck."  
  
{22: 42 pm; bus}  
  
"why are we doing this again?" Irvine complained. "I don't know either" selfie replied. "well, headmaster made squall in charge so we must listen to him... hehe right squall?" zell "......" Driver; "next stop, presidential palace"  
Everybody went down. Its 22:50pm. They set their places to the house. Party A stood by the bushes outside fences. And party B walked to the house and rang the doorbell. Selfie and Zell were in the house while squall's party waits. "Damn an hour doing nothing is pretty boring." Irvine complaints again. Meanwhile, zell asked permission respectively to rinoa to let them guard her. "so, He let you guard me right?" with a slightly mad face of rinoa, zell cheered her up. "Don't worry miss, it's for..." "my own good! Geez you sounded more like Him!" "i-its not that! Hehe *scratches head*... uh the others are outside guarding." While rinoa and zell are having a conversation, selfie looks around through the window trying to reach squall's party. "its really boring in here is it?" "no-no! its ok! Me and selfie are used to this things. Right selfie?" "Right!" "but zell and selfie! Being outside wont do any harm! Believe me!" "You'll ruin the plan rinoa if we go outside. Besides they'll attack us! We'll be captured easily!" "Not when you're around!" Selfie butted in "we can't disobey the plan. You'll be in danger!" "I can fight......... why does anyone believe of what they think alone? Why can't I be a part of yours?" "we belive in you. But right now we must do this right. OK?" "...hmph" "guys? Its almost 0:00! 4 more minutes!" "ready? Rinoa?" "..." The door suddenly opened. Galbaldian soldiers attacked the room without warning. "nobody move!" there were about 6 of them attacked and Zell, Selfie and rinoa froze. Major biggs was the commander of the patrol. Selfie and Zell prepared for a fight. Selfie kicked one sodier and cast a 'fira' magic. Zell fought with his knuckle and knock off 2 of the soldiers "want some of that? There's plenty of it where it came from!" While rinoa stands aside and watched the whole thing but she didn't noticed that major biggs is on her back and all of a sudden she was captured. Biggs dragged her out. Zell and Selfie went after but the last soldier standing stall them. Selfie once again casts thunder and knocked it off. Chasing rinoa, Rinoa whistled 2 times and punched Biggs to escape from Biggs' arms then her pet Angelo came to knock down Biggs and let Zell and Selfie take the rest then after, the big clock rang meaning the soldiers are attacking. "They're here." selfie alarmed.  
The clock alarmed. Squall and the party also prepared for the fight. There were like 50 of the galbaldian soldiers attacked the party. Irvine made the fist few shot and it turned down like 6 of the soldiers. Quistis put out her whip and lastly, squall with his gun blade, they charged the enemy. 'argh, wonder what happened inside?' squall thought while charging. At last, only 3 galbaldian soldiers are left. The party took each one and together they defeated the enemy. Quistis catches her breath. "OK, our part is complete. How about the others?" "wait. We still have to ask them something." Squall searched for a conscious soldier then his gunblade is pointed to the neck of it and asked "who sent you here? Why do you want to capture the president's daughter?" "I-I... I d-do-don't know..." "Liar. Who sent you?" squall pointed much deeper. "I-I..... alright! Alright!... uh- s..se...seifer sent us here. he wants the president's daughter with out any reasons at all." "... lets go back. Maybe the others are back too."  
  
CHAPTER 3; who's the thief?  
  
{14:35 pm; quad}  
  
After squall reported the mission, still, he hasn't seen Rinoa yet. '*squall walking* oh yeah, rinoa is here. Tch I don't care... *looks at his finger* oh yeah I still haven't got my ring yet. Wonder where it fell out... *squall is still walking* hmm? Ouch! (rinoa bumped squall accidentally)' "hey I'm so sorry!" rinoa apologizes. "I'm rinoa! Nice to meet you sir...?" squall ignored the introduction from rinoa. "better watch where you're going. Miss" squall continued walking. "how rude." Irvine suddenly appeared. "Yes he's always like that. He doesn't entertain people much. He is always like talking to his mind. Weird I should say! Why don't you hang out with me instead? Hehe!" "say, what is his name?" "ahh, he's squall. And I'm Irvine! Sharpshooter, 100% charming and 99.5% interesting!"  
  
RINOA; 'hmm... squall... squall... I know I heard that name before. Squall...... *touches a ring* yeah! Got it! I stole this ring from him! This is really cool so I'm not bringing it back! Hahaha! Squall... but he's the most good looking guy in the school! ... I DON'T CARE! He's rude to me! Hmph!'  
  
"rinoa, since you're still being after by that soldiers, you should stay here instead. Uh, well as long as they're after you. OK?" Cid explained. "I understand."  
  
{balcony}  
  
' 


End file.
